Prisoner Of Destiny
by TransientTruth
Summary: Allen in tormented by the 14th,both in his dreams and when he's awake.He struggles to contain the Noah in him, but he knows his limits.Finally he suggests a bet.The 14th accepts.Who will be the final victor?Rated T.A beautiful ending.AllenxLenalee
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer:I don't own -Man**

A/N:Yes,I know.I suddenly had this idea had the urge to write it down.

Allen:Aww....and I thought I was free.

Me:I can call you whenever I want,so get over it!

Lenalee:Keep it short,okay?

Me:If you're referring to the conversation corner,then yes.

Lavi:Let's get working!

**Prisoner of Destiny**

_It's...the dream again..._

_Allen was in the middle of ruins and his own sword was piercing through his body._

_What...?_

_He saw a figure in a tall hat,he could tell who it was._

_Mana..._

_He smiled a slow,sad smile before turning away and disappeared._

_Mana!!_

_He hung his head low and started to cry. Just then,he felt a warm yet cold hand on his cheek and looked up._

_Lenalee..._

_She smiled and was about to say his name when the 14th stabbed right through her._

_"Allen..."_

_Lenalee!!!No...NO!!!_

_**Face it,You'll have to kill her sooner or later.**_

_I'm not going to kill Lenalee!_

_**It's for the best, you want us to win,you have to make this think:One life in exchange for so many. Isn 't it worth everything?Isn't that your dream?**_

_It's true but...._

_**Then make no her and let me have your body. We 'll win this war together.**_

_NO!!I can't!_

_**Why not?**_

_Because I promised her we would live together when all this is over!I want us to be together!_

_**Do you seriously think you could defeat the Earl without my help?Don't be so naive-you can't defeat the Earl without me.**_

_You are the one who is naive!I love her and I will never turn my back on her!I believe I can defeat the Earl without you.I could do it with Lenalee and everyone else's help except yours!_

_**You seem so sure of yourself.**_

_Of course I am!I could even bet with you that I'm going to win!_

_**All right then.**_

_If I win,you shall leave my body,forever!But if I lose,you could have my body._

_**I have placed a curse on myself that I shall leave your body if you win this war,Allen.I'll talk to you sometime .**_

_With that,the 14th disappeared._

Allen woke up,smirking to himself.

"14th,if you think you could win a bet with me,you're terribly mistaken."

**Allen:That's it for the first chapter!**

**Lenalee:Where was I?**

**Me:You were at the washroom,so we started without you.**

**Lenalee:Then make sure you put me in the next chapter.**

**Me:Yes,yes.**


	2. Duty Calls

**Disclaimer:I don't own -Man. Face it. None of us do.**

**Allen:Why are we even here?**

**Me:Get this - IT IS NOT A ONE SHOT!!!**

**Lenalee:Ehem!**

**Me:Right... to your places.**

**Prisoner of Destiny - Call**

* * *

The atmosphere around Allen was very tense. He was planning on how to cheat his way out of this. He was quite sure he was going to win,now he wondered if he made the right choice. Lavi and Lenlaee were chatting about something,he wasn 't sure what,because he didn 't listen in the first place. Lavi took this chance to nudge Allen.

"Don 't you,Allen?"

"Huh?"Allen snapped out of his thoughts."Oh,uh...right."

"You sure?You can't go back on your word,you know."

"Yes..."Allen thought Lavi was talking about what they should do right now. And for some reason,Lavi fall on the floor, laughing while Lenalee stared at him.

"What?"Allen said innocently.

"Did you even hear what Lavi said just now?"Lenalee looked at him.

"Huh?"

"He said you liked me and wanted to kiss me!"

"Whaaa-!!!!"Allen almost fell off his seat.

"You can't go back on your word!"Lavi said in between his laughter.

"Whaaat....?!But I can't-..."

"Just do it,Allen-kun.I won't blame you."

"Are you sure?I..."

"Just go on with it.I...-"Lenalee was interrupted by Allen's soft a smile,she returns the kiss and the people cheered and pulled her they broke the kiss,Allen was the first one to say something.

"You know know,that was my first kiss."

"You're lying. Rhode took it,didn 't she?"

"That doesn 't count for anything.I can only share my first kiss with the person I love. And she 's not one of them."

"Thank you,Allen. That means a lot to me."

"By the way,I have something to tell you come with me for a second?"

"Um...sure."

Allen and Lenalee went to the roof to talk. Allen's expression seemed very heavy,like he had bad news to tell looked out,the wind blowing thorugh Allen's hair.

"Lenalee.I've promised you to tell you everything,right?"

"Yes?"

"I've told you about not why the Central sees me as a threat to the Order."Allen said."I have a reason,though.I'm afraid you might take it too hard on Rouvelier"

"You mean..."

"He 's the first one who sees me as a threat."Allen explained."He was the one who kept me constant check in case The 14th might try to take over my I asked them to kill me at once if there are signs. Even though I said that,I won't let that happen."

"Easy for you to say."Lenalee was on the verge of tears."What if you lose?"

"What if I lose....that's what I'm worried about."Allen held Lenalee's shoulders."I've made a seal with The 14th that he will leave if I win. You will help me get through this together,right?"

"You WHAT?!You betted on your life on this whole thing?"Lenalee broke down in tears."What if you lose?What will I do?How will I live...?"

"That's why I'm asking for your help!"Allen raised his voice."Just answer me!Will you help me?"

"Yes..."Lenalee hugged Allen."I will help you defeat the Earl. All of us together."

When they released each other,Lenalee looked stern.

"Just...don't do this kind of thing again,Allen-kun."

"Yo,Allen!Lenalee!"Lavi shouted."Komui wants to see you two for a while at Helvaska's."

"What for?"

"Helvaska requested to check the potential candidates of the Heart."

"Be right there."Both of them said in unison.

* * *

**Me:That's it.**

**Lavi:NOOOoooooooooooooooo~~~~~!!!!**

**Me:YEESSssssssssssssssssssssss~~~~~!!!!I'm damn tirrrrrrrrrrreeedddd~~~~!!!!**

**Kanda:SHUT UP~~~!!!!!!*covers mouth***

**Allen:Not yuu too...**

**Lenalee:Allen!I love you!**

**Me:All of you STOP IT~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!IT'S TIME TO END!!!!!!**

**Everybody(including the science depatment):AWWWWWWWWWW~~~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!**


	3. When All Is Reavealed

**Disclaimer:I don't own -Man . It 's never going to happen.**

**Allen:Don't forget to add the space~!**

**Lenalee:And start the story~~!**

**Kanda:I fell like killing someone~~~.Hoshino keeps telling me she got a stomachache and tells me to do all the conversation corners~~~~.You should try soba - it's good for you,so STOP EATING BURGERS~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Lavi:Can I have Mountain Dew,please~~~~~~?**

**Me:It's in the fridge,dude~~~~~~~!Self-service~~~~~~~~!!!!**

**Prisoner of Destiny - When All Is Revealed**

* * *

"Why do we..."

"There is a reason why the Central wants to keep you although you are suspected to someone related to the 14th."

"What?!"Lenalee exclaimed."Is that true?"

"Yes."Komui said."But that's why we need to confirm some things."

"Helvaska can tell who has the Heart?"Allen asked.

"Tecnically,yes."Komui nodded."But we can 't say for sure. We'll have to wait for the answer."

They continued travelling down the elevator until they reached was there too.

"Hi."Lavi waved."Try not to mind me too much.I'm just here to record."

"It 's alright. We won 't mind."Allen smiled.

"Allen-kun..."

"We 're prepared for this."Allen gave Lenalee a serious look."I really want to get through all of it. Even if we don't turn out to be accomodators of the Heart,I can still can remain as an Exorcist. You too,Lenalee."

"Yes."Lenalee nodded in agreement.

"Helvaska,"Komui faced Helvaska."Can you help me identify Lenalee's innocence?"

"Sure."Helvaska lifted both Allen and Lenalee and felt their innocence,then Helvaska gasped.

"What is it?"Komui asked.

"It's incredible...I...feel that both of them are the fragments that make up the Heart!"

"But...how is that possible?!"

"I don't know,Komui,but that is how I felt."Helvaska shook her head."Lenalee's innocence has been identified to be the Ceaser of Space. I sense a great power,like when I first felt Allen's innocence."

"C-cease...?"

"I think..."Lavi interrupted."that the Heart was divided in order to prevent the destruction of all innocence. It could be the reason why Allen's innocence was crushed,but not Suman's."

"Lavi may be right."Helvaska said."It is a possibilty we cannot dismiss. I could feel half of it in each of them."

"Half?"Allen asked.

"Half of the Heart in each."Helvaska nodded."It feels like God wants these two Excorcists to fight innocence together because He knew they will form a greater will be the power of the Heart."

"That will be enough information,Helvaska."Komui said."It looks like you two have a mission to complete already."

"Mission?"Allen and Lenalee faced each other in puzzlement.

"Come to my office later on and I 'll tell you the information there."

* * *

**Allen:Don't end so abruptly like that~!**

**Me:Can't help it~~!**

**Lenalee:I still love you a lot,Allen~~~!!!**

**Allen:I love you too,Lenalee~~~~!!!!**

**Lavi:I love Yuu~~~~~~!!!!**

**Kanda:SHUT UP~~~~~~~!!!!REVIEWS PLEASE~~~~~~~~!!!!!!**


	4. And the Mission Starts

**Disclaimer: I don't own -man. Or the characters that were used…**

**Allen: I LOVE LENALEEEEEEEE~!**

**Lenalee: I LOVE ALLEN~~!!**

**Lavi: I LOVE YUU~~~!!!**

**Kanda: Shut the fuck up,baka usagi**

***everybody gasps and turns in the direction of Katou***

**Katou:What?!AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING KATOU?!?!?!?!?!?!**

* * *

**Prisoner of Destiny – And The Mission Starts**

Allen and Lenalee were incredibly silent. Both of them were standing still and waited for Komui to say something, anything .Komui noticed this and started to clear his throat. Immediately, Allen and Lenalee snapped their attention at him.

"From what I got here, I have noticed that the akuma factory in Edo were creating more akumas."

"But…"Allen questioned. "Why us?"

"Because both of you are the only Exorcists who are strong enough to confront the guarding Noahs and akumas."Komui explained. "I didn't really want to do this but I can't help it. It's an Order from the Central."

"Lerriver asked you of this?"

"Yes."Komui nodded. "I'm sorry, Lenalee. I really didn't see this coming."

"It isn't your fault, Nii-san." Lenalee shook her head.

"Lenalee, could you go out for a minute? I have to discuss something with Allen."

"Don't be long!"Lenalee called.

"We won't."Komui smiled.

Lenalee walked outside and had to wait for about a couple of minutes before Allen came out. When he walked towards Lenalee, she immediately asked what Komui said to him back in his office.

"Nothing peculiar."Allen flashed her a smile. Lenalee could only stare in puzzlement.

Allen and Lenalee were on a train on the way to China. If they were lucky, they would board a passing carriage. Other than that, they would have to walk.

Right now, they were sitting on seats opposite each other, looking out of the window. Allen kept thinking about what Komui said before they left.

"_Komui-san?"_

"_I need you to help me take care of Lenalee."He said simply._

"_Huh?"_

"_I know you realize that I don't trust Lenalee with anyone else but…"_

"_Komui-san , I really don't get what you're saying._" said a confused Allen.

"_I know you respect Lenalee very much, unlike some other people who will do who-knows-what to her."_

"_I respect Lenalee because she is a lady. I believe they should be treated with utmost respect, like what Mana taught me."_

"_That is why I'm handing her to you. I know you are a gentleman and won't do anything to harm her."Komui pointed out. "Besides, I'm aware that she is changing to be more like a lady more than the little girl I used to know, but she's still pretty much innocent, since she is still sixteen."_

"_Um…so what does this have to do with all this?"_

"_I know it's irresponsible for me to ask you of this favor but could you protect Lenalee for me?"_

"_I will do it with my life."_

"_Good luck, then. And thank you."_

"_It's my duty, right?"Allen smiled and left._

Allen bit his lips. Although Komui was willing to hand Lenalee to him, he couldn't understand why he had to do it now, when things are crucial.

"What are you thinking about, Allen? We're almost there."

"Huh?"Allen's senses snapped back into reality. "I'm sorry Lenalee, I was just thinking about what Komui-san said. Actually it was quite weird."

"What is it?"

"Well, it's like this…"Allen started to tell Lenalee what happened while Lenalee giggled.

"Looks like Nii-san could really trust you."Lenalee laughed. "It's a good thing, isn't it?"

"I guess so."Allen smiled with a tint of pink on his cheeks. "So anyway, do you think we could drop by the Asian Branch to you know…say hi?"

"Okay!"Lenalee smiled. "It's been a long time since you've seen Bak right?"

"Yeah…"Allen nodded.

"Let's get off now." Lenalee nudged Allen. "We're already here."

"Okay." Allen got up. "Come on Tim. Time to go."

Timcanpy just gave Allen a grin and sat on his head. Lenalee smiled and let her hand slip into Allen's. He responded by squeezing it. Tim saw this and grinned again.

* * *

**Allen: So that's it!**

**Komui: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo~~~~~!!!!!!!**

**Katou: SHUT UP, YOU SISTER COMPLEX!!! AND STOP CALLIING ME KATOU!!!!!!!**

**Me: But it just sounds so cute!!**

**Katou: THAT'S IT!!!! YOU'RE DEAD!!!!!!!!!(Unsheathes Mugen)**

**Me: Stop rolling! Stop it! (covers the camera)**

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP**

_**Because Katou has unsheathed Mugen, we have to stop the conversation area. Meanwhile, enjoy the behind the scenes mistakes that didn't make it into the story.**_

_**Komui: I need you to take care of Lenalee.**_

_**Allen: Does this mean I can kiss her?**_

_**Me: It's supposed to be "Komui-san, I really don't know what you're saying."!**_

_**Komui: I'LL KILL YOU,ALLEN WALKER!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Allen: IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!!!!!!!!**_

_**Beep**_

* * *

_**Allen:**_ _**I guess anyway,do you think we could drop by the Asian Branch to you know…say hi?**_

_**Lenalee: Okay, but DON'T VISIT LO FWA!!!**_

_**Me: LENALEE'S JEALOUS!!!!(WHEET~!)**_

_**Lenalee: H-huh? Oh….I'm not supposed to say that…am I?**_

_**Me: Nope! Retake!**_

_**Beep**_

* * *

_**Timcanpy: GREAT! YOU ARE FINALLY HOLDING HER HAND!**_

_**Allen: Wha… -.-'''**_

_**Me: Tim!You're not supposed to talk!**_

_**Allen: Tim could TALK?!**_

_**Timcanpy: Sorry. I'll just grin.**_

_**Me: That's what you're supposed to do! RETAKE!**_

_**Beep**_

* * *

**_Me:Reviews please!And tell me about the behind the scene mistakes. I don't care if you say it's ridiculous,funny or write it._**

**_Katou: COME BACK HERE!!!!_**

**_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP_**


	5. First Kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man. That's a final statement of mine. No arguments whatsoever.**

**Allen: She called him Katou!**

**Lavi: She's gonna get killed.**

**Me: No. I. AIN'T. Gonna. Get. Killed. So. EASILY!!!!!!!!(Kicks Katou in the face)**

**Katou: Oof! YOU'RE DEAD!!!!**

**Me: KATOU! DON'T Come…nearer…**

**Katou: (falls down an endless hole) WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL MEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: I TRIED TO!!!! BUT YOU WOULDN'T LISTEN!!!!**

* * *

**Prisoner of Destiny – First Kiss**

Allen and Lenalee, unfortunately, did not find any passing carriage they could hop on. Even if there were a few that passed, they would already be filled with passengers or loads. They had only reached halfway to the nearest town when it's already dusk.

"It's dusk already?" Allen looked into the skies. "Looks like we have to camp out for the night, huh?"

"It's alright."Lenalee smiled. "It won't be that bad. I'm sure we'll reach there by tomorrow."

"I hope so." Allen laid down and started to close his eyes when his stomach growled.

"Allen, are you hungry?"Lenalee reached into her suitcase. "I made some dangos just in case."

"Wow, Lenalee. How did you know that was my favorite?"

"I asked Jerry."Lenalee smiled. "He taught me how to make it so I could make it. It's quite simple actually."

"Then I'll give it a try!"

Allen took one and flung it into his mouth. He immediately flashed her a smile.

"It's really nice!"

"Really? Thanks!"

Allen and Lenalee lighted a fire while Timcanpy was hovering over the crackling flames. Allen laid down beside Lenalee and pointed out the constellations that Mana taught him to read when he was younger. Lenalee positioned herself closer to him. Allen blushed and felt somewhat uncomfortable at first, but he began to get used to it and held her closer. He yawned and was about to fall asleep when Lenalee suddenly woke him up.

"Allen…"Lenalee whispered and woke Allen up.

"Hm? What is it, Lenalee? Do you need something?"Allen said groggily.

Lenalee leaned in and pressed her lips against his. Allen was shocked, but returned the kiss after a few moments of hesitation.

"I…just forgot to give you a good night kiss."

"It's all right."Allen blushed. "Good night, Lenalee."

"Sweet dreams, Allen."Lenalee smiled as she stroked the snow-white hair of the sleeping boy.

Allen, on the other hand, wasn't actually dreaming. He was currently having a conversation with the 14th about the topic he doesn't like.

**

* * *

**

Me: I FINALLY FINISHED IT!!!!!!!!!

**Katou: (Still falling) I'm so gonna get you or this…**

**Me: Today's story was a success because only one mistake was made. So…sorry for the people who are waiting for the behind-the-scenes humor. I really enjoyed it too!**

**Allen: Here's what happened.**

**Lavi: It was really funny. Or at least, quite.**

**Beep**

**Allen: When do you think a carriage is going to pass by?**

**Lenalee: I'm not sure.**

**(A carriage passes by-NOT STATED IN THE DAMN SCRIPT!!!)**

**Allen: Excuse me, but may I ask if your carriage is vacant?**

**Man: Yes. It is quite vacant.**

**Me: Are you from the story? Where's Aaron? He's the guy on the carriage, right?**

**Man: No, I'm not Aaron, I'm Joseph.**

**Me: Okay…YOU. ARE. DEAD!!!!!!!!!!DIDN'T YOU SEE THE SIGN??? WE'RE BUSY HERE!!!!!!!!**

**Joseph: Sorry! I saw a carriage pass by and thought I'm allowed to pass, so…**

**Me: I DON'T CARE YOU'RE STILL DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**T guy: Um…retake….**

**Beep**

* * *

**Lenalee: Reviews, please!**

**Me: Oh and uh...cookies, anyone? Milk or coffee? I have Blue Mountain coffee!**

**Komui: MEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeee~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!**

**The whole body of the Science Department: MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeee~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!**

**The Black Order branches scattered around the world: MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeee~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: There's enough for everyone!!!**


	6. Conversation With a Foe

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man. Not now, not forever.**

**Allen: So it's finally for the time for new chapters…**

**Katou: (still falling) When is this madness going to end?**

**Me: Don't mind me saying this…HOW ABOUT NEVER???!!!!**

**Katou: WHY YOU!!!! (Waves Mugen around like a crazy chicken)**

**Me: It's no use….**

**Prisoner of Destiny-Conversation with a Foe**

* * *

_It's the dream again, but instead of being pierced by his own sword, he found himself beside a lake._

_When he moved closer, he could see his reflection, slowly, it began to show Lenalee's dream. The one in which her world that she treasures so much was destroyed, in almost unrecognizable ruins._

Lenalee was having this dream, and Allen was watching her, but somehow, she didn't feel like she was being watched. She tossed and turned in her sleep, desperate to get of the harsh nightmare, to feel Allen again, where she will be safe.

She just wants him back.

Back to her side.

* * *

_Where am I…?_

_This place looks so familiar…_

_Lenalee looked down and saw Allen, covered heavily in wounds._

"_I'm sorry….I… couldn't stay long…enough." He whispered with a faint smile. He reached his hands out to Lenalee, whose eyes were wide with fear, fear of losing him. Forever. "I…"_

_Before her could finish, he felt a sharp pain and turned into dust, only to be blown away by the wind._

_Lenalee was shocked. For a second she didn't even move. Then, she felt hot tears flowing down her cold cheeks and crouched, her head buried under her legs, tears still flowing as she covered it in her hands._

_She screamed in agony. _

_Because she knew Allen had left her._

_For good._

_Allen had heard it and can't bear to listen anymore, but he knew he had to._

* * *

_Allen saw this and wanted so much to hold her in his arms, to smile and tell her, "I'm right here. I'm alive."_

_He knew he couldn't because it was impossible to step into others' dreams._

_But he desperately wanted to enter Lenalee's._

_He reached out to touch the water that was reflecting her dreams, but The Fourteenth __stopped him from doing that. He grabbed his hand that was trying to make contact with Lenalee and the water started to freeze, slowly preventing Allen from watching Lenalee's dream. _

"_Lenalee…Lenalee! NO! DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!!_

_It was too late. The water had frozen over completely. Allen squeezed his eyes shut._

_When he opened them again, Allen found himself being pierced by his sword again. He winced from the sharp pain he felt. As he gritted his teeth, he saw a black figure moving towards him. He wasn't walking; he was floating above the ground. He knew because he saw the figure's long, white robe wasn't touching the ground at all._

_Slowly, he recognized the figure that was moving towards him. He gritted his teeth further, for it was the person he did not wish to see._

_The Fourteenth._

_**Allen…do you really want to save this girl?**_

_Allen remained silent, not wanting to answer._

_**You haven't answered my question, Allen. Do you really want to save this girl? Does she mean so much to you?**_

_I would ALWAYS save her! She was the one who gave meaning to my life! I wanted to quit long ago, but she was the one who gave me the strength to stand up and fight! To live…she's the purpose I'm even here!_

_**She's as important as your life, then?**_

_Wrong._

_**What do you mean? Don't you like that girl?**_

_She's not AS important as my life; she's a million times...no,** infintely** more important than that! My life meant nothing to me if she was dead-if she was, I'd kill myself in that instant! And no, I don't just __**like **__her-I __**LOVE**__ her!_

_**You'll be reaching Edo soon. Are you prepared?**_

_More than I've ever been in my life. Does your curse work?_

_**Of course it does. Don't you believe me?**_

_There's no reason why I should. You are a Noah, after all._

_**A Noah who betrayed the Earl for my brother. I'm different from the other Noahs. I'm the Noah who holds the memory of 'Protection'.**_

_Is that the reason I should trust you?_

_**I'll swear if I need to.**_

_I'll trust you to keep you word then._

_**I'll talk to you again soon.**_

Allen's eyes snapped opened. He tried to look for Lenalee. He turned his head to look. Where Lenalee should have been, was left merely of a blanket that looked like it had been thrashed.

Lenalee was gone.

* * *

**Lenalee: I'm gone~~!**

**Allen: Um…right…what's going to happen in the next chapter?**

**Me: Why should I tell you?**

**Lavi: Because it's VERY important!!!!**

**Katou: (STILL FALLING~!) Oi!!! Get me out of this never0ending hole I'm falling down from!**

**Me: In my dreams I'm gonna let you off so easily!**

**Miranda: (shy) Please review...**

**Krory: (blushes) Eliade…**


	7. The Lullaby

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own -Man. don't plan to, either. But it would be great if I did.

**Allen: T-T**

**Me: What?**

**Lenalee: What??**

**Allen: I want...**

**Lenalee: What? You want what?? Tell me!!**

**Allen: I think I'm falling ill.**

**Lenalee: Hold on I'll get you a hot towel.**

**Me: You're really sick aren't you?**

**Allen: But it's true!!!**

**Prisoner of Destiny-The Lullaby**

* * *

Allen got up immediately, desperate to search for Lenalee. He ran into the thick forest, far from the clearing.

The sun hadn't risen yet. It was probably still early in the morning, about two or three. He couldn't see what was in front of him and he was beginning to get scared.

No, he wasn't afraid of being lost, nor getting attacked by wild creatures.

He was afraid of not being able to find Lenalee and that something had happened to her.

_No! _Allen snapped himself out of his thoughts. _I can't think of that! Right now I need to look for Lenalee! She needs me now more than ever!_

* * *

While Allen was scrambling through the thick vegetation, Lenalee was sitting on a cliff, not very far away from where they camped out. She tucked her legs closer to her body, her arms resting on her knees. As she thought of her dream, she began to cry. She buried her head in her legs, her forehead resting on her arms. Her sobs rocked her body as the moon above her shone down on her, as if it was trying to comfort her.

* * *

Allen was running now, he kept thinking _I'm coming for you Lenalee…_over and over. It must be clear now, how fruitless his search was getting and how foolish he was to think he could find her when he gets lost so easily, but he didn't give up, he knew he couldn't. Finally, his search was paid off. He found the cliff Lenalee was at. Seeing her sobs rocking her body pained him, like a spear that pierced right through his heart. He slowly moved towards her carefully as the hole in his chest grew larger. He suddenly remembered her dream he saw and his frozen silver eyes turned into liquid. He sat down beside her, the grass underneath rustled in the wind. Lenalee looked up and threw herself at him, crying hysterically. He held her tight as she buried her face deeper into his warm chest, her tears staining his uniform.

"It's all right…"

Allen could only blame himself as Lenalee cried. He felt so helpless when he sees Lenalee tears. He knew there was nothing he could do. He hated seeing her cry because he could only hold her like this. He wished he could stop her tears from falling.

Lenalee tugged at Allen's uniform and Allen stroked her hair.

"Lenalee…"

Then, Allen had a crazy idea. He thought of the lullaby he played in the ark and wanted to sing it to her. He thought it does no harm so he sang it anyway.

Slowly, the lyrics came out of his mouth as he sung. He imagined a piano playing in his head.

And the boy fell into a deep sleep.

The flame inside the breathing ashes. One, then two.

What rise and grow large are my beloved profiles.

Thousands of dreams that pour unto the Earth, dreams…

On the night when the silver eyes were trembling

What came to born was you, as you shined.

No matter how many times the ever-passing time

Return the prayers back down to the earth…

I will never cease to pray.

Oh please, show this child what love is.

Please give a kiss to his hands you hold.

When Allen looked down, Lenalee still had her head buried in his chest, but she was no longer crying. She was smiling, sleeping peacefully. She looked like a sleeping angel. Allen reached down and kissed her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Lenalee."

Lenalee seemed to hear that and smiled a little wider. Allen held Lenalee closer to him and rested his chin on her forehead. He began to close his eyes and slept.

* * *

**Me: KYAAAAAAAAAAA~~!!!!!!!! TOO CUTE!!!!!!!!!**

**Katou: GET ME OUTTA HIS HOLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND QUIT CALLING ME KATOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Swings Mugen around…again)**

**Me: Like I said earlier, it's no use!**

**Lenalee: Are you still sick?**

**Allen: Not anymore. **

**Me: You finally see the light. Hallelujah.**

**Lavi: Scene mistakes take 1!**

* * *

**Beep**

**Allen: (stroking Lenalee's hair)**

**Lenalee: (Still crying)**

**Allen: AH CHOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Lenalee: Hey! Watch it!**

**Me: Bless you.**

**Allen: Sorry….**

**Beep**

* * *

**Me: How was it? Good, bad, I don't know, go away?**

**Katou: (STILL FALLING!!! With me laughing in the background) Review now!! Dammit!! AND STOP LAUGHING!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. A Promise Made

**Disclaimer: I still don't own -Man.**

**Allen: …**

**Lenalee: ….**

**Lavi: …**

**Katou: STOP CALLING ME KATOU, DAMMIT!!!!**

**Me: Did you hear something?**

**Everybody: No, not really.**

**Prisoner of Destiny-A Promise Made**

* * *

Allen and Lenalee woke up and made their way back to the camp to pack up their things.

"I'm sorry about last night, Allen. I must have been really been trouble to you."Lenalee apologized.

"There's no need to apologize, Lenalee."Allen smiled. "I was already up anyway."

"Speaking of which, why were you awake?"Lenalee asked, cocking her head to one side in curiosity.

"It's nothing. It's just a nightmare."Allen shook his head.

"I…had a nightmare too."Lenalee bit her lip.

"I know."

"How did you know?"

"I saw your dream. The whole thing about the Order in ruins, I…died and you were crying. "

"I didn't feel like I was being watched."Lenalee shuffled her feet. "After that, I woke up."

"Well…there was a little more detail in my dream than in yours." Allen said. "The lake's water that was reflecting your dream started to freeze when I tried to touch it. My hand's reflection grabbed my arm and well…I was taken back to my dream and talked with the Fourteenth."

"Did he say anything?"Lenalee pressed him for more answers.

"He said…I must defeat the Earl, or he'll take control."

"Oh."Sadness swirled in Lenalee's eyes.

"Lenalee, are you okay? You don't look so good."Allen reached out to touch her face.

"I'm okay, really."Lenalee barely whispered,shoving Allen's hand away. "I just need some time."

Allen felt guilty for telling Lenalee all that, when he knew better not to. They didn't even talk on the ship to Edo.

When Allen finally found the chance to talk to her, she just walked away. She didn't feel too good, either. She just doesn't want to lose Allen to a war.

_I guess I need to believe in Allen-kun more than that. _Lenalee thought.

Allen was really baffled why Lenalee had been avoiding him, but he tries his best not to think of that. Allen then notices Lenalee walking past him. While she was past him, she stopped abruptly. Allen seemed to notice that and turned around.

"Lenalee?"

"I'm sorry, Allen-kun."Lenalee was on the verge of tears. When she finished that sentence, she ran away.

"Lenalee, wait!"Allen ran after her.

Finally, Lenalee ran to the deck, where she should be able to let her thoughts go. Allen finally caught up with her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Allen-kun…"

"Why did you apologize? You did nothing wrong."

"Sor…"

"Shh…."Allen put his gloved finger on her lips. "No more apologies. It wasn't your fault."

"But…"

"We'll do this together. We'll definitely make it back home."

"Yes…we'll defeat the Earl…together…"

"We'll be reaching Edo in a few days now; we'll need to catch some sleep."

"Right."Lenalee nodded."Good night, Allen-kun."

"Good night, Lenalee."

* * *

**Lavi: Wheet~**

**Me: Yes, I know. I rushed through this one, so it's kinda crappy.**

**Allen: How long will this last?**

**Me: About five more chapters….**

**Lenalee: We'll be on VACATION!!!!!!!!**

**Me: Yeah…whatever…**

**Katou: Just… remember to get me outta here.**

**Lavi: Reviews please!**


	9. The Enemy Laughs

**Disclaimer: Nope! Still don't own -Man!**

**Allen: …..**

**Lenalee: …..............**

**Lavi: …………………………………**

**Katou: ….stop calling me KATOU!!!!!!!!!**

**Everyone: Nope! Still can't hear anything!**

**Prisoner of Destiny – The Enemy Laughs**

* * *

The Earl looked at a screen that showed a ship heading to Edo, his akuma base. His glasses glittered eerily as it shows Allen and Lenalee on board.

"Are those two Exorcists coming?"Rhode asked, swinging Lero to and Fro.

"It would seem so…the Order is so naïve to send only two Exorcists here."

"Shall I go, too?"

"There's no need to, Rhode."

"Lero! Lero! Stop it, Mistress Rhode!"Lero cried.

"It would be enough, Earl?"Rhode continued, ignoring Lero.

"There's enough to turn them to mince them. If it's not, Lulubell and Tyki-pon should be able to take care of them."

"Ehh…this is no fun at all…"Rhode pouted, still swinging Lero.

"Don't need to get upset about that, Rhode. Go play with Tyki-pon while I attend to some Brokers. May I have Lero while you're at that?"

"You owe me a years' worth of candy for that."Rhode said, handing Lero to th Earl.

"Yes, yes."

Rhode skipped to Tyki, who was reading a book.

"Play with me!"

"No."Was Tyki's direct answer.

"Ehh…I can't believe this is happening!"

"Stop whining, Rhode."

"I'm not whining, baka!"Rhode stomped her foot.

"Quiet, Rhode. I'm reading."

"What are you reading?"Rhode hopped on to the chair Tyki was sitting on and leaned closer to him.

"Sorrow of the Lamb."Tyki replied, his voice still smooth, but with a pinch of irritation. "And will you quit leaning in? We don't have much room to spare here."

"It comes to the exciting part."Rhode's face became twisted. "The purest lamb of obedience is smeared with doubt, sorrow and fear by the Serpant, the first son of Satan."

Rhode licked her lips while Tyki's smile is twisted like Rhode's.

"The Earl is planning for the end?"

"He will crush the Heart."Rhode laughed, her face still twisted. "The lambs who wield the Heart will cry as we smear them with fear, doubt and sorrow."

Tyki covered his face and tried to suppress his laughter as another twisted smile formed on his face. Both of them laughed uncontrollably as the candles flickered.

In the other room where the Earl was, he was covering his face he laughed.

"I will kill you, you dirty sheep! GET THE EXORCISTS, MY PETS!!"He laughed again as the akumas bowing before him took off to find Allen and Lenalee.

* * *

**Me: Don't worry. You won't die so early.**

**Allen: WHY AREPEOPLE SO MEAN TO US~~~~~~!!!!!! T-T**

**Lenalee: Don't worry. It'll be over soon…**

**Me: This story doesn't just spotlights around you, you know.**

**Allen: B-B-BUT!!!**

**Me: Could you shut up? (Stuffs a bun in his mouth.)**

**Allen: MFFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Millennium Earl: Heehee! (Throws a bomb at us.)**

**All at scene: Ah!!!!!!!!(Everyone turned charcoal black, even Katou, who should be safe in the hole he falling from)**

**Katou: (Swings Mugen around while falling down the hole) DAMN YOU, FUCKING EARL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: Stop being an asshole and shut up!!!!!!!!**

**Katou: STOP FREAKIN' CALLING ME KATOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me:No.**


	10. The Battle Begins

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man. Or else I'd stop all this Yullen madness **

**Me: Can someone get me popcorn?**

**Allen: Why do you need popcorn?**

**Me: I'm gonna watch Loveless.**

**Allen: WHAT?! But that show is so gay!!**

**Me: What? I can't watch gay stuff? What? I can't watch LOVELESS??? IT'S NOT ILLEGAL, RIGHT???**

**Allen: I'm not saying that-I mean it's too gay!!!**

**Me: It's my problem, not yours. -.-**

**Prisoner of Destiny – The Attack begins**

* * *

Allen and Lenalee had their breakfast when a Finder came to them, his face creased with worry.

"What is it?"

"Th…THERE'S AN AKUMA ATTACK!"

"What?!"Allen slammed the table as he stood up. "Where?!"

"O…Outside…"The Finder pointed to the exit. "Quick!"

Allen and Lenalee rushed outside and found an army of level ones and twos as well as a few level threes attacking the ship, attempting to sink it.

"Innocence…Activate!"

Both Allen and Lenalee activated their innocence and fought for some of the Finders who sacrificed themselves until their arrival.

"I won't forgive you…"Allen said as his sword sliced a level three in half.

"…For killing our comrades!"Lenalee cried as she flew in the air and came down with tremendous force on another level three.

"Crown Belt!"Allen cried as white straps came from him and destroyed most of the level twos and threes.

"**You're not going anywhere, lady.**" A level 4 among the akuma troops appeared and grabbed her neck.

"Ugh!"

"Lenalee!!!"Allen was about to go to her when another level four turned up.

"**I'm your enemy.**"

"Get out of my way!"

"**This is as far as you go, Exorcist!**"

Allen gritted his teeth as he started the fight with the Level four.

"A...llen…"Lenalee's hand reached out to him, but she couldn't reach him.

"**What's wrong?"**The akuma sneered. "**Lost the ability to fight?**"

_No…I…can't…Die here…_

"**Oi, woman, answer me.**"

_I live to fight…that's why…I'm an Exorcist…_

_Allen-kun…Nii-san…Lavi…Kanda…Everyone who makes up the puzzle of my world. Losing a piece will make the picture incomplete._

"**Oi!**"

_Concentrate…on the synchronization rate…with the innocence…_

_87%,90%,93%,96%,98%,100%,101%,100%,106%,110%…_

"**What is this light?!**"The level Four murmured, unwilling to let go of Lenalee.

Her body was surrounded by a bright forest-green light as the synchronization rate steadily goes up.

"Innocence…Critical Point Breaker, Dark Boots activate!"

"**What?!**"The level four cried as it finally let go of Lenalee.

Lenalee's Dark Boots was crystallized into a light green color and the butterfly wings on her boots were changed into white wings of a dove.

"Enery Burst! Lightning Tornado!"

Lenalee's Dark Boots produced a tornado accompanied by lightning streaking across it. The level four screamed in pain and disappeared.

Lenalee defeated the level four.

* * *

**Me: WOW!! New power!!**

**Allen: Have you decided a name for it?**

**Lenalee: I don't know…**

**Me: Let's call it Crystal Boots, then!**

**Lenalee: Good idea!**

**Lavi: Read and Review! **

**Me:By the way, you're right, Allen. Loveless IS gay.**

**Allen: Hate to tell you 'I told you so'.**

**Me: Our dear Yuu/Katou needs them to get out of the hole!**

**Katou: You mean if you get reviews, you'll get me out of here?**

**Me: Yes.**


	11. Critical Point Breaker,Dark Boots

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man. **

**Me: My pen ran out of ink~!!! T_T**

**Allen: Why do you need to convert this into a book?**

**Me: It's for someone…special…**

**Lenalee: Is it your boyfriend?**

**Allen: Family?**

**Lavi: Friend?**

**Krory: Eliade…**

**Everyone: (Snaps their attention at Krory)**

**Prisoner of Destiny – Critical Point Breaker, Dark Boots**

* * *

_What is this tremendous power I feel emitting from Lenalee…? _Allen continued to stare at Lenalee who continued destroying the remaining akumas in a single blow.

"Perhaps…!"Allen suddenly thought of something. "The Critical Point Breaker…! It's happening to Lenalee…?"

(Meanwhile, back at the Black Order HQ…)

_**Don't come any closer, Komui… I'm afraid you might get hit.**_

"What's wrong Helvaska?!"Komui asked, his voice laced with worry.

_**The innocence inside me…it's responding tremendously…like a baby stampede inside me!**_

"The Critical Point Breaker has appeared…"A high General said.

"The person who has the potential to become a General has arrived!"Another High General announced.

"Critical Point Breaker?"Komui murmured.

_No, it can't be Allen. He had experienced this before…all the other Exorcists had came back safely as well…that just leaves…impossible…_Komui thought.

"Chief?"Reever faced Komui. "I don't know how to put this but…What if Lenalee becomes a General?"

(Back on the ship…)

"Allen-kun!"Lenalee cried.

"Lenalee, I'm okay!"Allen called.

"Critical Point Breaker, Crown Clown!"Allen cried as he sliced the akuma apart.

"Crown Belt!"

"Lightning Tornado!"

Finally, the attack ceased, but the final waltz has yet to be played. Millennium Earl watched as his akumas were destroyed. Rhode, Tyki and Lulubell watched.

"Aren't you sad, Earl?"Rhode asked.

"There's no need to be. There are plenty more where that came from."

"Can I be next?"Rhode said happily.

"Let Lulubell handle it."

"Awww…I wanted to have some fun…"

"You'll get your turn soon, Rhode. Be patient."

"I'll be there right away, master."Lulubell bowed.

"Take these akuma with you."

"Thank you, Master."

"The final bell has yet to toll, Exorcists!"The Earl giggled.

* * *

**Katou: You got more reviews. Now get me out of here!!!**

**Me: No I need one more condition.**

**Katou: WHAT?!**

**Me: Number of reviews has to be over fifteen! xD (Just kidding) XXD**

**Katou: You've got to be kidding me!**

**Me: Do I look like I'm fooling you? (Faking a serious face)**

**Katou: No…… Reviews, people!! I wanna get out of here!! I'm sick of being called KATOU!!!!!!!! **

**Me: (thinks) Guys are just so easy to fool...especially dimwitted ones like Katou....**


	12. The Lust of Noah,Defeated

****

Disclaimer: If -Man was mine, Lo Fwa would not exist

**Me: What do you think of Lo Fwa?**

**Allen: She's Lavi's long lost sister.**

**Lenalee: She's just an extra.**

**Lavi: She's stealing Allen from Lenalee.**

**Katou: Don't know don't care.**

**Me: Hoshino must have a reason for her to exist…I think…**

**Everybody: You think?!**

**Prisoner of Destiny – The Lust of Noah, Defeated**

* * *

Allen and Lenalee reached the shores of Edo, still being monitored by the Earl.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect all of you."Allen apologized.

"It's okay. Most of us are safe anyway. Take care of yourselves from here on."

"We will."Allen bowed. "Thank you."

The Finders nodded and sailed off.

"This is it."Allen said to himself. "The Earl's playing ground."

"Are you ready, Allen-kun?"

"I am. Are you?"

"I am."Lenalee nodded.

"You'd better be." A voice echoed from above.

"What?"Allen looked around. "Show yourself!"

"I hope you remember me, Allen Walker."

"Lulubell…"Allen growled.

"Innocence activate!"Allen and Lenalee activated their innocence and charged at Lulubell.

"Akuma…"

"**Yes Mistress…**"The akumas bowed as they charged at Allen and Lenalee.

"Crown Belt!"

"Waltz, Mist Wind!"

Allen and Lenalee destroyed most of the akumas and finished the rest of them one by one. Soon, all the akumas were destroyed.

"Foolish humans…"Lulubell's expression stayed the same as her hand turned into a whip, the end of it shaped an arrow, threatening to pierce through Allen, but his sword blocked it.

"I will not give in!"Allen shouted as he tried to attack Lulubell with his sword. She barely dodged it when Lenalee came down, trying to hit her. Lulubell instantly became liquid and trapped Lenalee in her own body.

"Damn it! Lenalee!"

"Critical Point Breaker! Lighting Tornado!"

"What?!"Lulubell screamed, reverting back into her original form. Allen took this chance to pierce his sword into Lulubell's body.

"Disappear, Noah. Let your sins be cleansed."

"I'm sorry…Millienium Earl…"Lulubell barely whispered as crosses appeared on her body, her Noah form no longer exists as her skin returned to a human color.

(In the Earl's ark)

"Now I see…these Exorcists wield a great power when their forces are combined together."Millienium Earl said as he cried.

"Poor Lulubell…"Rhode said, crying. "She was such a wonderful child of Noah…"

"You will PAY EXORCISTS!!!"The Earl fumed, glaring at the two Exorcists with great anger.

* * *

**Lenalee: I still think Lo Fwa's an extra.**

**Allen: Who irritates me a lot.**

**Lenalee: I ****don't**** hate her; she just gets on my nerves a**** lot!**

**Lavi: Getting on your nerves=hate**

**Katou: (STILL FALLING! Xd)You think?!**

**Everyone: Uh-huh….**


	13. Tyki Mikk Falls

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man. If I did, Allen and Lenalee would be married by now, having 20 children… (In deep thought) is it possible to have 20 children? (Noah me)Maybe…**

**Komui: 65's coffee is gross!! Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross!!! I WANT LENALEE'S COFFEE!!!!!!! TT**

**Lenalee: (kicks him using activated Dark Boots) Shut up, Nii-san! You know I won't be here for quite a while!**

**Reever: Yeah… Besides…you're the one who dispatched her…**

**Komui: But…but...but…but…but…but… but… but…**

**Reever: That's all you have, want it or not…**

**Komui: (Cries - literally) LENALEE'S COFFEE! LENALEE'S COFFEE!! I WANT LENALEE'S COFFEE!!! LENALEEEEE~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Reever: Is he gonna keep that up until she comes back?**

**Me: Answer = Yes.**

**Prisoner of Destiny – Tyki Mikk Falls**

* * *

Allen and Lenalee continued on their journey, taking a safer route Lenalee remembered Chomesuke showed them. Like she said, there wasn't a guarantee that an akuma would not appear every now and then. It was a dangerous route they were taking, but they had to take it – it's the only way for them to end the war. They must have taken on at least fifty level twos and threes now, yet they had not been far from shore- only about a few miles away. Where the Earl lies…it must be further than where they were now. They had to keep going; there's no turning back.

"Lenalee," Allen noticed Lenalee panting and turned around. "Are you all right?"

"I'm…okay…"Lenalee said in between of trying to catch her breath.

"Don't strain yourself too much, Lenalee."Allen said. "Do you need to rest?"

"There's no time…for rests…"Lenalee gasped. "Hold my hand. I'll try to get to the Earl as soon as possible."

"But…"

"Hurry!"

"Okay…"Allen sighed as he held Lenalee's hand.

"Innocence activate! Energy Burst phase 2! Speed of sound!"

The butterfly wings on Lenalee's Dark Boots produced a flow of energy that enabled Lenalee to travel at the speed of sound. Within seconds, they were able to reach an akuma plant. Allen was about to destroy it when Tyki turned up.

"Tyki Mikk."

"Your journey ends here, boy. Or should I say…Fourteenth?"

"Why is that?"Allen smirked. "I should say you're the one who's not going to go back."

"The Earl does not wish to see you. Turn back now."

"No. YOU turn back."

"A veru brave answer, boy."Tyki's smile became twisted. "Then your life ends now! Teaze…"

Tyki raised his hands and the butterflies cloaked in dark, purple aura went back into his hands, forming a black hole on his palms. Slowly, a bigger butterfly emerged, its wings striped purple and white with a golden skull as its body.

Before they knew it, they were surrounded by butterflies similar to the first, all threatening to attack. Allen's Crown Clown changed into defense mode and shielded both Allen and Lenalee from their attacks. Lenalee's body couldn't keep up with the synchronization with the innocence and coughed out a little blood.

"Lenalee!"Allen noticed Lenalee's blood on his uniform and shook her worriedly.

"I'm…okay…"Lenalee continued her activation despite her condition and tried to fight Tyki.

"Lenalee! Stop! You're in no condition to fight right now!!"

Lenalee didn't want to listen. She wanted to help Allen, but in the end burdened him further. With tears forming in her eyes, she continued to fight Tyki, who was evading her attacks so quickly she couldn't concentrate on where she should hit.

"Lenalee!!"Allen rushed to her and shielded her with crown clown.

"Critical Point Breaker, Crown Clown, activate!"

Allen's Crown Belt secured her close to him while he fought Tyki. Time after time he failed to kill him.

"Cross Grave!"

"It's no use, boy."Tyki smirked as he blocked it with his butterfly-shaped shield.

"Critical Point Breaker! Crown Clown!"Allen used his sword to break through his shield and reverted Crown Clown to its original form.

"Clawed Crowns!"Allen cried as he sent crown-shaped bullets from his clawed hand at Tyki.

"How dare you!"Tyki screamed.

"Since I failed to destroy you with Critical Point Breaker, I'll use Clawed Crowns to destroy you!"Allen said he released Crown Belt on Lenalee and caught her.

"Rest in peace, Noah. Let your sinful soul be cleansed."

"It's not over yet, boy."Tyki smirked as he disappeared. "Don't assume for an instant that you've won. The Earl will destroy you."

"It's not that easy, you know."

Allen destroyed the akuma plant with Clawed Crowns and rushed to find a place to rest. Finally, he found a cave and laid the still unconscious Lenalee down.

* * *

**Me: Yay! Another chapter done! I know it's still crappy, though.**

**Lavi: Go away, Yoshi!**

**Yoshi (The pink bunny): No~~~!!! You're a rabbit, just like me!!! **

**Katou: Baka Usagi found a mate.**

**Yoshi: Mate! Yoshi~!**

**Everybody: Mate?!**

**Yoshi: Hai, Yoshi~! **

**Me: (Kicks Yoshi!) Noooo!!!! Lavi is MY boyfriend!!!(no offense) **

**Yoshi: (flies) YOSHI~~!!!!! **

**Me: Be very grateful! **

**Lavi: Uh…right…-.- Reviews please.**


	14. Death Will Not Do Us Part

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man. Hoshino-sensei does! You rule! xD**

**Allen: Hoshino-sensei is sick again I heard.**

**Lenalee: So the manga is put into a hiatus again.**

**Lavi: Or something like that.**

**Katou: (STILL FALLING!!!) Shut up! **

**Me: And sleep with me!**

**Katou: WHAT?!**

**Prisoner of Destiny - Death Will Not Do Us Part**

* * *

It had been at least three hours since Lenalee had been comatose. Since Allen sealed the entrance, they were safe from attacks. Allen took off his coat and draped it on Lenalee to keep her warm and sat beside her.

"I'm sorry, Lenalee."Allen apologized, not sure whether she heard it. "I let you strain yourself so much."

Lenalee slowly opened her eyes and turned to where Allen was.

"Allen-kun?"

"Yes."Allen nodded. "Are you alright now?"

"Yes, I am."Lenalee sat up, her legs still in pain from straining her activation too much. "I heard you apologizing."

"Yes, I did."

"There's no need to. I'm the one who should apologize to you."Lenalee touched his cheek. "I was such a burden, yet you still…"

"You told me not to apologize, but you still apologized."Allen hugged Lenalee. "I have a world, just like yours. You are the biggest piece, so please don't scare me like that again."

"I won't. I'm sorry."Lenalee hugged back, her tears falling.

"Dry your tears."Allen whispered. "It pains me to see you cry."

"I won't."Lenalee smiled, wiping her tears, holding his hand when they released each other. "Thank you, Allen-kun."

"Can you stand up?"

"I think so…"Lenalee tried standing up and almost fell, but Allen caught her before she could hit the ground.

"I'll carry you."

"There's really no need to…"

Lenalee was about to stop him, but he simply scooped her up and carried her. Breaking the rocks that protected them, he stepped out and continued on their journey. Lenalee then noticed Allen was just like a bright light, almost blinding others, yet appearing to be disappearing. Nevertheless he was always there. Just that she didn't notice. But she decided that as long as their hearts were still connected, even if they were far from each other, the telepathy they shared would still stay strong. They could still hear each other's voices clearly, not as an illusion or a memory fragment but as a connection deep inside their hearts. They would still see each other's through dreams. As long as she longed to see him, and his craving to see her again, they will.

"Allen-kun," Lenalee whispered. "If I am gone one day, will you forget me?"

"No."Allen smiled. "Not ever. Don't say this kind of thing again. We're going to live through this. We're going to live to see the end of this war."

"Okay, Allen-kun."Lenalee smiled. "I think I can walk now."

"Okay."Allen put Lenalee down and she started to activate her innocence.

"Innocence activate! Energy Burst phase 2! Speed of sound!"Lenalee took Allen's hand and continued their journey, destroying akumas that passed.

_I won't forget you, Allen-kun. Not even death could do us part._

* * *

**Lavi: STRIKE!!!!!!!!**

**Allen: Are still thinking about the previous chapter's incident?**

**Lenalee: Are you two really going out?**

**Lavi & Me: Yes. (Again, no offense)**

**Katou: Congratulations…NOW STOP CALLING ME KATOU!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: No.**

**Katou: WHY?!?!?!?!**

**Me: Cuz we're not married. (Still, no offense)**

**Lavi: Evil. Gorgeous, but still evil.**

**Allen & Lenalee: Click on the button below please!**


	15. Deadly Game

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man. If I did, I would be crying for forty days and forty nights, thanking God for every nano second that has passed.**

**Lavi: DON'T DIE!!!!!!!!!! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: I'm not dead yet, baka. Anyway, I'm sorry for not writing for a long time.**

**Allen: She's not gonna leave you. She just went through an operation…a major one that is…**

**Katou: Why can't people tell me these things?**

**Me: Because you're 'falling' behind! Get it?! FALLING?!**

**Everybody: …**

**Katou: NOT FUNNY!!**

**Me: Ok…never mind…I'm writing from my bed now on a laptop, obviously…so…I don't know if the pain is affecting me but…I hope you like it…(The reason why I had to wait three days is because I had no energy to even sit up the first three days. I was bedridden, which is a really uncomfortable feeling being in the ICU and…I...lost lot of blood but oh well…)**

**Prisoner of Destiny – Deadly Game**

* * *

Rhode can't bear to see Tyki's death. She was her relative, bonded by the blood of Noah. He was like a brother to her. Although she feels he could be unfair to her, she still likes him a lot. She got up and left.

"Where are you going, Rhode?"Millienium Earl asked.

"To get revenge on behalf of Tyki."She whispered in her iciest voice.

"Yes, yes. You go do that." The Earl chuckled.

_How dare those dirty Exorcists kill Tyki! I will make both of you regret ever laying your filthy finger on him!_ Rhode thought as she went through her door.

* * *

Allen and Lenalee were still making their way to the Earl's Ark, the biggest of the akuma plants they destroyed.

"Allen-kun, are you okay?"

"I'm alright…"Allen barely whispered.

"Don't ever say you're alright!"Lenalee said, slightly raising her voice. "You're not alright…are you?"

"Really, I can take it."Allen smiled. "It'll be over soon."

"Allen-kun…"Lenalee whispered, on the verge of tears. "Why do you always wear that smile although you know how others feel?"

"I know how you feel. I always knew."

"Then why…?"

"I don't want to drag you down with me."Allen said, still smiling. "I don't want to see you sad."

"I don't like you being self-sacrificial, but…"Lenalee said, holding Allen's hand. "I know how you feel right now…because if I were you, I would do the same thing."

"Thank you for understanding me, Lenalee."Allen whispered, squeezing her hand in response.

"Your eyes tell me everything I know."Lenalee smiled. "So…it's alright."

"I guess…"Allen grinned. "We should be going now."

Lenalee was about to say 'yes' when Rhode's door appeared from the ground. Allen and Lenalee activated their innocence to prepare for combat. When the doors opened, Rhode stepped out, her eyes hard and cold like steel, her voice colder than dry ice.

"What have you done to Tyki…?"

Allen and Lenalee remained silent.

"I repeat. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO TYKI?!" Rhode flared up, glaring at the both of them with eyes that reflect her hatred and anger.

"We…killed him."Allen mumbled.

"What do you want?"Lenalee mumbled, her voice trembled with fear.

"Revenge."Rhode licked her lips. "Isn't that obvious?"

"Don't touch her."Allen growled.

"Oh don't worry…I won't do ANYTHING to this cute doll here…"Rhode whispered, lifting Lenalee's chin with her index finger. "She's much too precious."

"Don't touch Lenalee!"Allen repeated, taking a step.

"Don't move."Rhode said, raising her finger to make her candles appear, pointing them at Lenalee. "If you still remember how much my candles hurt, you should know better."

Allen froze, grinding his teeth.

"What do you want from her?"

Rhode's expression became twisted.

"Isn't that obvious, Allen?"Rhode laughed. "I want to kill her."

"Let her go. Kill me instead. I was the one who killed Tyki."

"Allen-kun…"Lenalee shifted her gaze to Allen.

"That's the reason I'm letting you live. Since you killed Tyki, I think I should let you feel how it's like to see someone you love getting killed before your eyes. So…"Rhode covered her face and laughed. "Sit back and watch your dear Lenalee get killed!"

"How dare you!!"Allen shouted. When he was about to rush forward, he was encased in a transparent dice. His Crown Clown deactivated. No matter how many times he tried to activate it, it just won't activate.

"Come on, activate!"Allen hit the wall. "Damn it! Damn it all!"

"It's no use, Allen. The space in the dice prevents any activation of innocence."Rhode laughed sarcastically.

Allen gritted his teeth further as he broke down. Rhode laughed and turned to Lenalee.

"Play with me."Rhode whispered, her smile still twisted.

* * *

**Me: Three more days to go…**

**Allen: We're getting married.**

**Me: Really?! When?!**

**Lenalee: *whispers***

**Me: Wow…my efforts are paying off! T-T**

**Allen: Here's your invitation to our wedding.**

**Lavi: Do I get one too?**

**Lenalee: Yes, of course! You too Kato...- Kanda!**

**Katou: Yeah okay…as long as I get out of this freakin' hole. Wait…WILL YOU PEOPLE STOP CALLING ME KATOU????!!!!!**

**Lenalee: Sorry~**

**Me: Time to get myself a Pepsi! Oh yeah…I can't drink cold stuff yet…**

**Timcanpy: Click on the button below please!**


	16. Telepathy Triumphs

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man. If I did, I would be too busy to even write this story...and my name would be in the credits...and I would have been...forget it...**

**Lavi: How many more days to go?**

**Me: Two.**

**Katou: When is this story going to end?**

**Me: I'm not sure.**

**Lenalee: Can't you speed it up?**

**Me: I don't know. This is according to my schedule.**

**Allen: Remember to attend our wedding!**

**Me: I won't forget.**

**Prisoner of Destiny – Telepathy ****Triumphs **

* * *

Rhode sent Lenalee's senses into her dream. The floors were covered into checked tiles of black and red. A doll that resembled Rhode appeared on the floor.

"_Your conscience has been sent into my dreams. Here's the deal-if you could get out of this dream, you are free to go. However, if I win, you are to be destroyed in that instant. Be warned, though. Only your conscience has been sent here, so you are rendered your ability to use your innocence. Your opponent…"_

"_What? Wait! Rhode!!"_

_Lenalee closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she in her dreams again. She saw the Order in ruins, everyone was gone and Allen died._

"_If only you've been stronger, this wouldn't have happened."A young Lenalee said. "You wouldn't be separated from your brother, either. Hate the innocence. Hate it that destroyed you. Brought you fear. Hate the Saint that that gave you the power you refused. Hate it…"_

"_I hate innocence…but the power is something I must accept."Lenalee argued. "But I now fight to protect. Everything I did was for Nii-san."_

"_Oh don't tell me. Tell him."The younger Lenalee moved away to show Allen behind her._

"_You cried for me, Lenalee…so all the while you…"Allen stopped in mid-sentence as a knife stabbed through him._

"_ALLEN-KUN!!"_

"_Don't bother him. For you to be stronger, you have to face your fear. This is what is, isn't it?"The young Lenalee dropped her knife._

"_STOP!!!!"_

"_Lenalee…."Allen's voice echoed in her ear_

_Allen-kun…She knew his voice wasn't an illusion. It was so close she swore could feel it._

"_Lenalee…everything here is an illusion. Defeat Rhode and get out of here. You have to find Rhode's disguise in order to win."_

_Allen, is that really you?_

"_Yes, it's me."The velvet voice echoed. "I'm communicating with you through telepathy."_

_Right… thank you Allen-kun._

"_Remember that you are in Rhode's power. Try to think like her."_

Allen was still in the transparent dice, trying his best to reach Lenalee in Rhode's dream. Rhode did not notice what he was doing. She was too busy concentrating on Lenalee.

_If I'm Rhode, who or what would I disguise as…?_

"_I'm right beside you, Lenalee. Remember that."_

_Allen-kun…thank you._

"_What's wrong, Lenalee?"The younger Lenalee asked, her expression never changing._

"_Nothing."She shook her head._

"_So have you made up your mind?"_

"_I'm getting out of here."Lenalee smirked as a dagger formed in her hand._

"_Let's end this together."Allen's voice echoed in her head._

"_How does it feel like to be stabbed in your dream, Rhode?"Lenalee asked, her dagger stabbing through Allen._

"_How did you know…?"Rhode's voice echoed from Allen's body._

"_You seemed to like Allen a lot. You know he's my weakness so you I wouldn't attack him."_

"Very well. _We had a deal. You are now free to go."_

Lenalee woke from the dream and reactivated her innocence. She jumped and flew to the cube Allen was in. She kicked it and it shattered into a million pieces, releasing Allen.

"I heard your voice Allen-kun."

"I told you I'd always be your side."Allen smiled.

"So that's why…"Rhode smirked. "You're very clever, but not clever enough!"

"Edge End!"Allen's innocence activated and attacked Rhode.

Lenalee flew up and came down on Rhode, her innocence activated into Critical Point Breaker at full speed and landed with great impact.

"You still have the Earl to take on, it's not over EXORCISTS!!"Rhode scream as she turned into dust.

* * *

The Earl saw this and fumed, his eyes reflected with hatred.

"You killed the Noah's first child, Exorcists! It's time I put an end to this!"The Earl took Lero and waddled towards the Ark's entrance, his laugh failed to cease.

* * *

**Me: Isn't the pizza here yet?**

**Head Nurse: There's no delivery service here.**

**Me: Awww~~ MAN!!!!!!!!**

**Lavi: Two more days…**

**Timcanpy: Yo, Allen.**

**Allen: What?**

**Timcanpy: Kiss Lenalee.**

**Allen: We'll do that on our wedding.**

**Timcanpy: Where's my invitation?**

**Lenalee: Here.**

**Timcanpy: Ohhh!!!!!! Nice!!!!!!**

**Me: Everyone who reviews gets an invitation to Allen and Lenalee Walker's wedding!**

**Timcanpy: Step 1-Click on the green icon titled 'Review chapter/story'**

**Step 2-Review**

**Step 3-Get your invitation to the wedding**

**Variants-Add story alert/favorites**

**Me: It's that simple!**


	17. The Ultimate Nemesis Falls

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man. The only thing I own is the manga.**

**Me: I'm so happy I'm gonna cry…**

**Lavi: Moyashi's growing up!**

**Me: Looks like Moyashi's not Moyashi anymore!**

**Katou: Wait...did you forget that I'm still falling?**

**Allen: Yes, she did.**

**Lenalee: Definitely.**

**Me: (Ignores Katou) Bring me a Coke please!**

**Katou: Stop hell calling me Katou!**

**Timcanpy: (Coughs up a can of coke)**

**Me: Thanks.**

**Head Nurse: (throws my Coke away) NO COLD DRINKS HERE!!!!!!!**

**Me: It's diet coke...**

**Prisoner of Destiny – The Ultimate Nemesis Falls**

* * *

Allen and Lenalee could finally see the Earl's Ark. It was black and draped with a strong evil aura.

"This is it, after so many days of travel across Edo."Allen said.

"I have a bad feeling…hold my hand."

Allen held Lenalee's hand and activated her innocence.

"Innocence activate. Energy Burst Phase 2! Speed of Sound!"

Lenalee sped towards the black Ark. The closer they get, the stronger the dark aura became. When they reached there, the Earl was already waiting for them. Allen activated his innocence.

"Crown Clown, activate! Critical Point Breaker!"

"Dark Boots, activate! Critical Point Breaker, Energy Burst Phase 1!"

The Earl said nothing. He turned Lero into a sword similar to Allen's.

"Prepare to die, Exorcists!"

"You killed so many…"Allen said, remembering to keep his hatred in check.

"It's time you paid for your sins!"Lenalee shouted as she flew up and came down with a great impact. The Earl blocked both their attacks with his sword.

"What a great pair you are."The Earl giggled. "But it's a pity I will take your innocence and crush it with my own hands."

"We killed the Noah in them for their own good." Allen growled, clashing his sword with the Earl's. "Your deeds shall end here."

"We cleansed their sinful souls. They are free from you, no longer your pets."

"I have a human form too you know…"The Earl said. "Having two forms…it felt so good!"

"You're lying…"Allen heard this and instantly had doubts about killing him.

"Allen-kun, don't be taken in! Even if he is human, he has killed so many of his kind; he no longer deserves to exist in this world anymore!"

"That girl is right."The Earl ran to Lenalee at a great speed despite his body weight and formed two dark purple spheres on his hands. He aimed them at her.

"Allen-kun!"

"Lenalee!"Allen ran to her, but it was too late. The spheres hit Lenalee and was put into an illusion.

Lenalee saw skulls around her. They bit her, securing her and made sure she wasn't able to escape. The Earl closed in, threatening to take her innocence and life.

"ALLEN-KUN!"Lenalee cried, tears trickled down her cheek.

"Lenalee!"Allen ran towards Lenalee and swung his sword at the Earl. He barely dodged the attack. He lost his concentration and released Lenalee from his power by accident. Allen caught Lenalee and his Crown Belt started to form a sphere that temporary protected the both of them from the Earl's attacks.

"Allen…kun…"

"Lenalee,are you alright?"

_I told you the Earl is too strong for you to handle. _The Fourteenth's voice echoed in his head.

_Shut up. _Allen thought.

"I'm alright, Allen-kun…please…release Crown Belt."

"No!"Allen argued. He felt the Earl's sword hammering at Crown Belt and coughed.

"Allen-kun, you're hurt!"

"I'll be fine…"Allen smiled.

"Don't…I don't want to see you in this state…I'm begging you…please...release Crown Belt…"Lenalee pleaded, caressing his check with her hand.

"Promise me you'll be fine."Allen felt the hammering get stronger and coughed again.

"I promise."Lenalee smiled.

"Alright."Allen kissed Lenalee. "Clown Belt release…"

Allen's Crown Belt opened up and when the Earl was about to hit him, he held Lenalee close to his chest and sprang off.

"Innocence activate. Energy Burst Phase 3! Comet Impact!"

Lenalee flew higher than she normally did and came down with the impact of a comet. It was so powerful the sky split when she came down, fire accompanying her.

"Allen-kun!"Lenalee shouted.

"Right!"Allen rushed towards the Earl and stabbed him. The Earl kept trying to keep it above his body. When Lenalee came down, the sword barely pierced into his body.

"Again! Comet Impact!"Lenalee flew up again. When she came down again, the sword pierced through him.

"Curse you, Exorcists! Curse you all!!"The Earl screamed.

"It's over."Allen said.

"You are to be condemned into the depths of hell for your unforgivable sins."Lenalee said.

The Earl disappeared.

"It's over Fourteenth. Leave my body. Forever."

"_Fine, we had a deal."_The Fourteenth said._ "You won Allen Walker. You were stronger than I thought. I apologize for doubting you. Farewell."_

"Goodbye."Allen whispered.

"The Fourteenth has left?"Lenalee asked.

Allen nodded.

"What did he say?"

"He apologized for doubting my strength."Allen said.

"Anyway, we should get on with destroying the Ark."Lenalee pointed at the Ark.

"In Order to destroy the Ark, we have to destroy the Heart of the Ark."Allen said. "We can't go in because it's protected by a spell not even innocence could break through. We have to counter it with another spell."

"Do you know how to use the spell?"

"No, not really. But Master knows how to use it. But the problem lies in his absence."

"Then how are we going to destroy the Ark?"

"We use the piano. The entrance is also blocked by a spell. Tim…search your memory for a spell."

Timcanpy nodded and opened his mouth, showing his razor sharp teeth. The screen sped through and stopped at an unknown language.

"Translate."

Timcanpy turned the language into English and enabled Allen to read it. Allen casted the spell and the dark aura surrounding the Ark disappeared.

"Let's go."Allen said.

* * *

**Me: Another update! It came faster than expected, though.**

**Lenalee: I've never seen you go so fast before…**

**Lavi: It's cut short by a day, then?**

**Me: My schedule is quite tight so yeah…**

**Allen: Anyone wants to get invitations please review!**

**Timcanpy: Come on! It's just a click away~!**


	18. Homecoming

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man. If I did, I won't be in reality.**

**Allen: Ah! Krory! Miranda!**

**Krory: What…?**

**Lenalee: Our wedding is almost here!**

**Miranda: Oh, congratulations!**

**Lavi: Wheet~!!!**

**Katou: Did you perhaps forget that I'm still falling?!**

**Lavi: Yes, she did.**

**Me: All the people are going right? Let's see…so far we have…124 people going…Including Komui. Yup, Allen's dying young.**

**Lenalee: Lena!**

**Me: Right…sorry…**

**Prisoner of Destiny – Homecoming**

* * *

Allen and Lenalee entered the Ark. The inside of it was like a maze, yet somehow Timcanpy was able to sense where the Heart of the Ark was, probably because of the spell that was guarding the Heart.

"Timcanpy, are we there yet?"Allen asked.

Timcanpy pointed eastwards and flew there.

"We're reaching the Heart."Lenalee smiled. "We'll be going home soon!"

"Let's hope so…"Allen said. "They have yet to find an accommodator for Judgment, right?"

"That, we could worry about later."Lenalee nodded. "We should concentrate on our duty."

"Right."Allen smiled. "Look, Tim's found the entrance!"

Allen pointed at the door Timcanpy was stopping at and flew around it.

"Could you give me the spell again?"

Timcanpy nodded and showed him the translated version of the spell. Allen held up his hand and pointed it at the door.

"On Gata Ula Maskulatdo, activate!"

Musical notes came from his fingers and surrounded the door. After circling around it for a while, the door slowly disappeared into the floor along with the musical notes. Allen entered the room and found a black grand piano under a head connected by wires of some sort which was surrounded by musical notes. He tried contacting the Order.

"Allen, is that you?"Komui's voice came from the communicator.

"Yeah…we're in the Earl's ark right now. I'm currently in the piano room."

"Good. Is Lenalee fine?"

"I'm fine, brother."Lenalee leaned closer to Allen and spoke into the communicator.

"That's good. You're not hurt, are you?"

"Don't worry. Allen-kun's done a good job of protecting me so far."

"Anyway Komui-san, I'm going to open a gate to the Order. Do you think you could prepare…"Allen continued.

"Everything's already prepared for your return, Allen."Komui cut him in.

"Thank you, Komui-san."

"Anytime, Allen. Hey Reever! Tell everyone Allen's going to return! Prepare the stairs for them to enter!"

Allen smiled and disconnected the communication device. He walked towards the piano and played the Musician's melody while concentrating on his wish.

"Ark…bearing the heart of all akuma plants…self destruct!"

Almost instantly, the ground began to rumble and began to fall into another dimension room by room. Allen tried his best to concentrate on opening the White Ark's gate and its location.

"Gate 36 is connected to the Order. Hurry, Lenalee! Hold my hand!"

Lenalee barely got swallowed by the ground as she held his hand. He opened the gate and entered before the whole ark was in ruins.

* * *

Allen led the way in the Ark. Lenalee followed while thinking. Timcanpy flew to her and rested on her hand.

"Hey, Allen-kun…"

"Yes?"Allen stopped and turned around.

"I've been thinking…"Lenalee said uneasily as she shuffled her feet. "Since the Earl is destroyed, you don't have to stay here anymore, right?"

"I don't…"Allen said. Lenalee's eyes became dull and Allen regretted what he said.

"I don't have a place to go to, so I think the Order could let me stay."

"Really?!"Lenalee's eye sent out a spark as they regained their shine.

"Yes."Allen smiled and continued to walk.

"So do you think all of us could live together again?"

"Maybe…"Allen smiled. "We're here!"

Allen opened the doors and let Lenalee go through first. After they went through the gate, they saw a big 'Welcome Home!' sign and everyone was there to welcome them home.

"Welcome back!"Komui said.

"Nii-san…"Lenalee burst out in tears and ran to Komui and hugged him. "I'm back…"

Allen smiled while talking to the Reever, who was pulling another all-nighter's as usual.

"It must be hard on you during your mission."Reever said. "We've recieved the report."

"It was."Allen laughed. "But…I'm back now!"

* * *

**Allen: Lavi, what are you doing in that suit?**

**Lavi: It's a priest suit.**

**Lenalee: Why do need that?**

**Lavi: To pronounce you man and wife.**

**Allen: (blush)**

**Lenalee: (Blush)**

**Timcanpy: Review please!**

**Krory: Eliade…**

**Eliade: Come with me to heaven…**

**Krory: I'm coming…**

**Cross: Will you go out with me?**

**Klaud: You're so hopeless…**

**Cross: (purrs) the more you reject me, the more I find you attractive…**

**Klaud: Be careful of Allen**

**Allen: (drops a pile of paper on his head) DON'T FLIRT!**


	19. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man, or else the anime would have a better ending.**

**Allen: THE DAY IS HERE!!**

**Lavi: IT IS!!**

**Lenalee: But… it marks the end of the story…**

**Cross: Let us get married too!**

**Klaud: No. Lau Jimin, activate!**

**(Lau Jimin activates)**

**Klaud: Let that shameless man know the meaning of 'pain'!**

**(Lau Jimin pounds, punches and scratches Cross everywhere)**

**Klaud: That's enough. (Whips Cross)**

**Everybody: o.o'''**

**Prisoner of Destiny – Epilogue**

* * *

Months had passed since the Earl was defeated. All the Exorcists decided to stay because the innocence fragments had not been fully recovered, by now, almost all of them were under the care of Helvaska. Moreover, stray akumas were still present and some fragments were still not yet recovered. Many things had happened since that few months. Kanda had warmed up to others, but not much. Lavi was much more mature and so was Allen, who turned 18 recently. He was taller than Kanda and Lavi (He was now 189cm) and was made a General, in a higher position than the rest. Allen proposed to Lenalee too. Of course, she replied with a 'yes' without any hesitations.

Finally, the day had come for Allen and Lenalee's wedding. All the members of the Order were there, including Komui, who was crying hysterically (typical) and a still-exhausted-from-pulling-another-all-nighters Reever was holding him back from going too crazy. Krory and Miranda cried, but not as exaggerating as Komui, of course. Lavi cheered with Jerry. along with a crying Lo Fwa, Bak-chan, Rikei and General Tiedoll. Timcanpy was grinning as usual. In the furthest corner where Kanda was leaning on a pillar, a warm smile slowly formed on his face as he left.

The tall doors of the church opened and Allen and Lenalee walked in. Allen wore a black groom's suit and Lenalee was in the grandest white wedding gown. Holding Allen's hand with one hand with the other holding a bouquet in the other, they proceeded to the priest. Allen noticed Lenalee's grip on his got tighter and shivered as they walked.

"Lenalee, are you scared?"

"No, I'm just nervous."Lenalee flashed him a smile to convince her she really was fine, but Allen wasn't about to get taken in.

"There's no need to worry. I'm right here."

"I know."Lenalee smiled. "I mean…everyone gets nervous on their wedding…"

Allen smiled and continued walking. When they stopped in front of the priest, he started to read out the wedding vows.

"Do you, Allen Walker, take Miss Lenalee Lee, to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Do you, Miss Lenalee Lee, take Allen Walker, to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

Lenalee's tears were no longer held back. They flowed freely down her face.

"Do you, Miss Lee?"The priest repeated.

"I…I do!"

"Now, Allen and Lenalee Walker, exchange your rings please."

Allen helped Lenalee put on an extremely expensive diamond ring with sapphires surrounding it. In exchange, Lenalee helped Allen to put on a similar ring on his finger.

"You may kiss the bride."

Allen turned to Lenalee and leaned closer to her. Before she knew it, his face was barely a few inches away from hers. She leaned forward and their lips met, Lenalee's tears still flowing from her eyes. When they broke off, Allen hugged Lenalee. Lenalee knew what he was going to say and said it with him.

"Entreat me not to leave you, or to return from following after you, for where you go I will go, and where you stay I will stay. Your people will be my people, and your God will be my God. And where you die, I will die and there I will be buried. May the Lord do with me and more if anything but death parts you from me."

"I now pronounce you man and wife."

All the people present cheered, even those who were crying. Komui didn't, but at least he cried tears of joy...or was it...?

* * *

"Allen! Couldn't you come here for a while?"Lenalee called.

"I'm coming Lenalee!"Allen rushed to Lenalee. "What is it?"

"See for yourself!"

There, where a white-haired toddler with beautiful purple eyes was walking to the both of them.

"Allena! You walked! You just walked!"

"Daddy! Mommy!"Allena called out gleefully.

"She learnt to talk! W-when did she learn to do that?"

"When you were on a mission."Lenalee smiled. "Really, Allen, you missed out a lot of things when you were out."

"Really?"Allen scratched his head in embarrasment."I think I'll ask for a few days off my duty...by the way, where's Aaron?"

"He fell asleep after playing with Allena."Lenalee said, carefully setting the girl with her twin brother, who had the same hair colour as her but had instead, blue-gray eyes shone in the sun. "Anyway, welcome home, darling."Lenalee said as she hugged Allen.

"I'm back, Lenalee dear."Allen returned the hug. When they broke off, they looked at their children lovingly and laughed.

* * *

**Me: I finished it!!!**

**Allen: Good timing, too.**

**Lenalee: So we can go now?**

**Me: Not so fast, people! There's a special bonus after this! Oh and uh…please tell me how the ending was!**

**Timcanpy: It was GOOD!!!**

**Lavi: Let's get some ice-cream!**

**Everyone: Okay!**

**Katou: OI!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: Right...I almost forgot! (throws a can of red bull down)**

**Katou: (catches the can of red bull) WHAT THE?!**

**Me: Want to know why Katou gets a red bull? Stay tuned to find out hehes...bonus chapter coming up! **


	20. Special Bonus Chapter

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man. **

**Allen: BONUS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Katou: AND WHY THE HELL DID YOU GIVE ME A RED BULL?!**

**Me: I'll tell you later.**

**Lavi: How did you get today's inspiration?**

**Me: I fell asleep in the bathtub.**

**Lenalee: If it's not rude to ask, for how long did you sleep?**

**Me: The length of my usual naptime.**

**Allen: Exactly HOW long was it?**

**Me: Six hours…**

**Lenalee: Don't you get a cold?**

**Me: No.**

**Lavi: Can I go in there with you?**

**Everyone: LAVI!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: Seriously…**

**Prisoner of Destiny – BONUS CHAPTER**

Allen, Lenalee, Aaron and Allena were fighting a stray level four in the remains of Bulgaria. They recovered an innocence fragment on their mission in Romania and passed by Bulgaria to get to Greece when they coincidentally ran into a level four.

"Judgment!"Aaron smirked as he aimed his gun at the level four and shot it. "Allena, now!"

"Right! On Garuta activate! Fifth Sonata!"Allena started singing a hymn and the akuma collapsed. "Dad!"

"Thanks Allena! Critical Point Breaker, Crown Clown!"Allen shouted, activating his innocence to Critical Point Breaker. He stabbed his sword through the level four.

"Lenalee!"Allen called, signaling her to attack.

"I got it!"Lenalee nodded in response. She flew up and activated her innocence to Critical Point Breaker. "Critical Point Breaker, Energy Burst! Activation Phase 3! Comet Impact!"

Lenalee came down with an impact that of a comet and successfully destroyed the level four. All of them deactivated their innocence when Allen's communicator buzzed.

"Komui Nii-san?"Allen asked.

"_**Yes it's me.**_"Komui's voice came from the other side. "_**How's your mission?**_"

"It went very well."Allen smiled.

"_**Well, that's really great. Everything here is prepared for you. Do you want to go through the Ark?**_"

"I'm not so sure about using it that often…"

"_**But I miss Aaron and Allena so badly!!**_"Komui's voice turned comical.

"All right then…I'll try to connect the gate to the Order."

"_**Both Aaron and Allena are all right, aren't they?**_"

"They did great it today's mission. Lenalee's fine, too…not much injuries are inflicted."

"_**That's great. I'll see you, then!**_"

"Okay. See you!"Allen smiled as he disconnected the device.

Allena and Aaron turned 13 not long ago, both accommodators of innocence. Allena was a parasitic type user like her father and Aaron uses Judgment, an equipment type.

Allen connected gate nine and stepped into the ark. He found the gate leading to the order and entered it. Everyone was welcoming them back, just like always.

"We're back!"Lenalee smiled.

"Allena! Aaron!"Komui hugged the twins. "I missed you so much!"

"It's great to be home, isn't it?"Allena smiled, facing Aaron.

"Yeah…"He nodded. "But really, I'm used to uncle's hugs."

"You don't say."Allena giggled. "Let's go!"

"What for?"Aaron asked. Allena smiled and whispered in Aaron's ear.

"Let Mom and Dad have some time alone."

"I get it."Aaron stole a glance at Allen and Lenalee, who were leaving the room. "Let's go talk to uncle Lavi!"

"Okay!"Allena laughed, running. "Race you there!"

"Hey, no fair! You had a head start!"Aaron laughed as he chased after Allena.

In the other room where Allen and Lenalee were, they were enjoying the time alone.

"Welcome back, Allen."

"I'm back, Lenalee."

Both of them embraced in the full moon night, enjoying each other's presence. They never did part. For years they had been a loving couple. Who knows? Maybe they destiny will allow them love each other again, in a world where the war they've been fighting for would exist no more, in a paradise for them to live. And everything ends here with a perfect 'Happily Ever After'.

**Me: Now THAT'S an ending!**

**Lavi: I'm crying! I'm crying! T-T**

**Allen: I think you overreacted…**

**Allena: Dad…can I get some ice-cream with Nii-san?**

**Allen: Sure!**

**Aaron: Wait for me!**

**Lenalee: Let's get some too!**

**Allen: Okay!**

**Katou: HALT!!!!!!!! WHAT ABOUT THIS RED BULL!!!**

**Me: Drink it. It gets you out of here.**

**Katou: How?! WHY?!**

**Me: Because! RED BULL GIVES YOU WINGS!!!!!!!!**

**Katou: … (Drinks the red bull and sprouts wings to flying himself out of the hole)**

**Me: Told you.**

**Timcanpy: Please review!**


End file.
